Digital versatile disk (DVD) is developed from the traditional CD-ROM and has the same dimension thereof. It can be utilized to store various kinds of data information, such as music, video and general digital data. The data information stored in DVD has a higher quality than that in traditional recording medium. Additionally, the capacity of DVD becomes larger and larger because of the reduction of the track width and the change of the recording manner.
Referring to FIG. 1, in the prior art, a single-sided DVD can store a high quality film more than 135 minutes which has a capacity of 4.7 GB. The capacity is equal to that 7 times of a traditional CD, however, the dimension of DVD is same to that of the CD. Additionally, DVD can be classified as DVD with one-root directory and DVD with two-root directory. DVD with one root directory has a capacity of 4.7 GB. Though a single-sided DVD with two-root directory records data in one side, but it can attain two-layer recording by utilizing two different root directory. Thus, the capacity of a single-sided DVD can be 8.5 GB.
However, the optical disk is very difficult to write and record some useful information thereon and such writing is not erasable due to its surface character.
Hence it is desired to provide an optical disk with an erasable surface and manufacturing method thereof that can overcome the foregoing drawbacks of the prior art.